Tins and Starters
The following cards can be found in complete sets in various tins and starter sets. A & B Starters A Deck *Aaron’s Rod (A) *Angel of the Lord (A) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (A) *Breastplate of Righteousness (A) *Chains (A) *Christian Martyr (A) *Christian Soldier (A) *Clemency of David (A) *Cornelius (A) *David’s Staff (A) *Deborah (A) *Doeg (A) *Ephesians 5:14 (A) *Ezekiel 34:12 (A) *Ezekiel 36:19 (A) *Faithful Servant (A) *False Shepherds (A) *False Teachers (A) *Gideon (A) *Grief (A) *Helmet of Brass (A) *Helmet of Salvation (A) *Herodias (A) *Humility of Moses (A) *Hushai (A) *II Timothy 2:26 (A) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (A) *Job 33:27-28 (A) *Lance (A) *Luke 15:6 (A) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Miriam (A) *Ointment (A) *Othniel (A) *Peace (A) *Pharaoh (A) *Pillar of a Cloud (A) *Prayer and Fasting (A) *Samuel (A) *Shield of Faith (A) *Shoes of Peace (A) *Son of God (A) *Sound the Alarm (A) *Steadfastness of Peter (A) *Stone of Thebez (A) *Sword of the Spirit (A) *Taskmaster (A) *Uriah (A) *Wisdom (A) B Deck *Ahab (B) *Angel Food (B) *Angel of the Lord (B) *Axe (B) *Balm of Gilead (B) *Banner (B) *Barnabas (B) *Boils (B) *Breastplate of Righteousness (B) *Burial (B) *Chariots of Iron (B) *Devotion of Ruth (B) *Ephesians 5:14 (B) *Esther (B) *Ezekiel 34:12 (B) *Ezekiel 36:19 (B) *Faith (B) *Fiery Darts (B) *Haman (B) *Helmet of Salvation (B) *II Timothy 2:26 (B) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (B) *Jezebel (B) *Job 33:27-28 (B) *Jonathan (B) *Judas Iscariot (B) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Loyalty of Jonathan (B) *Luke 15:6 (B) *Mark (B) *Mary (B) *Meditation (B) *Mercy of James (B) *Net (B) *Obedience of Noah (B) *Pillar of a Cloud (B) *Poison (B) *Purity of Enoch (B) *Ruth (B) *Salome (B) *Shield of Faith (B) *Shimei (B) *Silas (B) *Son of God (B) *Stillness (B) *Stone Throwers (B) *Strength (B) *Submissiveness of Mary (B) *Sword of the Spirit (B) *Treachery (B) C & D Starters C Deck *Abel (C) *Abihu (C) *Ahab (C) *Angel of the Lord (C) *Asahel (C) *Axe (C) *Boils (C) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (C) *Burning Censer (C) *Chains (C) *Christian Martyr (C) *Christian Soldier (C) *Cornelius (C) *Cruelty (C) *Evil Fire (C) *Ezekiel 34:12 (C) *Faithful Servant (C) *False Teachers (C) *Foreign Enemy (C) *Goshen (C) *Haman (C) *I Kings 17:12 (C) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (C) *Isaiah 42:7 (C) *Job’s Wife (C) *King’s Sword (C) *Luke 13:25 (C) *Luke 15:6 (C) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Miriam (C) *Molech Worship (C) *Ointment (C) *Patience (C) *Pillar of a Cloud (C) *Poison of Dragons (C) *Power of the Cross (C) *Priestly Breastplate (C) *Psalm 119:176 (C) *Roman Prison (C) *Search (C) *Shimei (C) *Shoes of Peace (C) *Sinful Army (C) *Sinful Kingdom (C) *Son of God (C) *Sound the Alarm (C) *Steadfastness of Peter (C) *Tears for a Friend (C) D Deck *Ancient Evil (D) *Angel Food (D) *Angel of the Lord (D) *Balm of Gilead (D) *Banner of Truth (D) *Baptism (D) *Barnabas (D) *Bear (D) *Burial (D) *Devotion of Ruth (D) *Ephah (D) *Ephesians 5:14 (D) *Evil Armor (D) *Evil Spawn (D) *Ezekiel 34:12 (D) *Ezekiel 36:19 (D) *Faith (D) *Grief (D) *Hate (D) *Holy of Holies (D) *II Timothy 2:26 (D) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (D) *Jacob (D) *Jeremiah (D) *Job 33:27-28 (D) *Kingdoms of the World (D) *Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Luke 15:6 (D) *Mark (D) *Mary (D) *Net (D) *Obedience of Noah (D) *Pharaoh (D) *Pillar of a Cloud (D) *Poison (D) *Purity of Enoch (D) *Ruth (D) *Samaria (D) *Shoes of Peace (D) *Silas (D) *Son of God (D) *Stone of Thebez (D) *Strength (D) *Strong Demon (D) *Submissiveness of Mary (D) *Sun Worship (D) *Swift Horses (D) *Taskmaster (D) *The Body of Christ (D) E & F Starters E Deck *Alexander the Coopersmith (E) *Altar of Incense (E) *Angel of Revelation (E) *Angel of the Lord (E) *Busybody (E) *Christian Martyr (E) *Coliseum Lions (E) *Construction Begins (E) *Diotrephes (E) *Dove (E) *Foul Spirit (E) *Fountains of Living Water (E) *Fruitless Tree (E) *Going to their Deaths (E) *Grievous Departure (E) *Guiding Angel (E) *Herodian (E) *Intent to Trap (E) *Jacob’s Grandsons (E) *Jubilee (E) *Lewd Men (E) *Peter’s Lie (E) *Philetus (E) *Priestly Crown (E) *Proverbs 10:1 (E) *Proverbs 14:10 (E) *Proverbs 14:12 (E) *Proverbs 14:7 (E) *Proverbs 15:13 (E) *Proverbs 20:20 (E) *Psalm 68:6 (E) *Sectarianism (E) *Servant Angel (E) *Servant Girl (E) *Seth (E) *Seventh Trumpet (E) *Shepherd (E) *Sick Unto Death (E) *Sign of the Rainbow (E) *Son of God (E) *Stormy Seas (E) *The Fifth Seal (E) *The Fourth Seal (E) *The Rich Young Ruler (E) *The Seventh Seal (E) *The Sixth Seal (E) *Tree of Knowledge (E) *Tribal Elder (E) *Unclean Spirit (E) *War in Heaven (E) F Deck *Angel of the Lord (F) *Archippus (F) *Bad Dealings (F) *Bad Intentions (F) *Book of Gad the Seer (F) *Burial (F) *Chloe (F) *Death of Jacob (F) *Deluge of Rain (F) *Dishonest Trader (F) *Ecclesiastes 10:15 (F) *Ecclesiastes 10:3 (F) *Ecclesiastes 4:10 (F) *Er (F) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Forced Labor (F) *Formal Training (F) *Fortresses of Ashdod (F) *Freedom! (F) *Gaius (F) *Garden of Eden (F) *Gifts of the Magi (F) *God’s Animals (F) *Hard Bondage (F) *Holy Ground (F) *Jude (F) *Laban (F) *Lamplight (F) *Love of Jesus (F) *Lying Spirit (F) *Mentor (F) *Misuse of Talents (F) *Murder (F) *Oppressive Women (F) *Prochorus (F) *Proverbs 10:4 (F) *Proverbs 21:16 (F) *Proverbs 21:17 (F) *Proverbs 21:24 (F) *Raised to Life (F) *Shaphat (F) *Shechem (F) *Shoes of Peace (F) *Slave Trade (F) *Son of God (F) *Tabitha (F) *Temple Veil (F) *The Harvest (F) *Wedding Party (F) *Well Reopened (F) G & H Starters G Deck *Aaron (G) *Aaron’s Rod (G) *Ancient Evil (G) *Angel of the Lord (G) *Apprehended (G) *Burial (G) *Deceit of Sapphira (G) *Denying Blame (G) *Elders of Israel (G) *Ephesians 5:14 (G) *False Witnesses (G) *Flight (G) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod’s Temple (G) *I Corinthians 1:27 (G) *II Timothy 2:26 (G) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (G) *Imitating Evil (G) *Increasing Numbers (G) *Jethro (G) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Love of Money (G) *Luke 13:25 (G) *Luke 15:6 (G) *Luke 19:10 (G) *Lying Unto God (G) *Meeting in the Wilderness (G) *Midwives (G) *Miriam (G) *Moses (G) *Moses’ Rod (G) *Pillar of a Cloud (G) *Pillar of Fire (G) *Plague of Boils (G) *Plague of Frogs (G) *Plague of Hail (G) *Plague of Lice (G) *Pride of Simon (G) *Red Dragon (G) *Sadducees (G) *Sapphira (G) *Son of God (G) *Strong Demon (G) *Tables of the Law (G) *Taking Egypt’s Wealth (G) *Temple Guard (G) *Thrown into the Sea (G) *Trust in the Lord (G) *Water from a Rock (G) *Women of Israel (G) H Deck *Aaron and Miriam’s Dissent (H) *Abiram (H) *Angel of the Lord (H) *Begging to go Back (H) *Blood of the Lamb (H) *Bravery of Priscilla (H) *Burning up the Chaff (H) *Cast out Demons (H) *Dathan (H) *Egypt (H) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Enslaved by Egypt (H) *Ezekiel 13:18 (H) *Ezekiel 34:16 (H) *Ezekiel 36:19 (H) *Faith Shared (H) *Gentle Resolution (H) *Golden Calf (H) *Great Faith (H) *Idolaters (H) *Israelite Rebellion (H) *Jairus’ Daughter (H) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *Jeremiah 50:6 (H) *Jeremiah 7:18 (H) *Job 33:27-28 (H) *John (H) *King’s Sword (H) *Lamb’s Righteousness (H) *Letters to the Churches (H) *Listening to God (H) *Lydia (H) *Murmuring (H) *Parmenas (H) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh’s Hard Heart (H) *Pharaoh’s Murderous Order (H) *Preaching the Truth (H) *Preemptive Strike (H) *Priscilla (H) *Proverbs 7:27 (H) *Reach of Desperation (H) *Self-Doubt (H) *Son of God (H) *Taskmaster (H) *The Word Spreads (H) *Timothy (H) *Zelophehad’s Sin (H) Faith of our Fathers Tin 1 *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Caleb (FF) *Caleb’s Sword (FF) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Psalm 119:150 (FF) *Men of Judah (FF) *Ruthless (FF) *Standing in the Gap (FF) Tin 2 *Abdon (FF) *Deborah’s Directive (FF) *Decieving Spirit (FF) *Ibzan (FF) *Pergamum (FF) *Samson’s Sacrifice (FF) *Satan’s Seat (FF) *Shibboleth (FF) *Trembling Demon (FF) *Worshipping Demons (FF) Tin 3 *Arioch (FF) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Head of Gold (FF) *Hidden Treasures (FF) *Joel (FF) *Nahum (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Dream (FF) *Obadiah (FF) *Search (FF) *Visions (FF) Tin 4 *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Benjamin (FF) *Complainers (FF) *Dan (FF) *Hormah (FF) *Jacob (FF) *Numerous as the Stars (FF) *Stiff-necked (FF) *Taking Naboth’s Vineyard (FF) *Uzzah (FF) Tin 5 *Babylonian Banquet Hall (FF) *Belshazzar’s Banquet (FF) *King Hiram (FF) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Peace Treaty (FF) *Royal Parade (FF) *Swift Horses (FF) *The Magi (FF) Tin 6 *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Ashdod (FF) *Bringing Fear (FF) *Goliath’s Armor (FF) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) *Unbound (FF) *Unbowed (FF) *Undefiled (FF) Tin 7 *Angel of God (FF) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyria’s Tribute (FF) *Burning Censer (FF) *Captured by Assyria (FF) *Fire, Smoke, and Sulfur (FF) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *King Asnappar (FF) *The Destroyer (FF) *The Tartan (FF) Tin 8 *Filling Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF) *Haggai (FF) *Joiada, Son of Eliashib (FF) *Joiakim, Son of Joshua (FF) *Mary’s Seven Demons (FF) *Renewing the Covenant (FF) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Two Possessed by Demons (FF) *Wastelands (FF) *Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF) Tin 9 *Amasai the Raider (FF) *David’s Mighty Men (FF) *Healing of Naaman (FF) *Heldai (FF) *House of Rimmon (FF) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *Naaman (FF) *Naharai (FF) *Namaan’s Chariot and Horses (FF) *The Battle is the Lord’s (FF) Tin 10 *Buying Grain (FF) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Expelling the Jews (FF) *Heavy Taxes (FF) *Reuben (FF) *Reuben’s Torn Clothes (FF) *Rome (FF) *Simeon (FF) *Zebulun (FF) Rock of Ages Tin 11 *Assyria Conquers Israel (RA) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Jeremiah 11:8 (RA) *Stronghold in the Desert (RA) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Lord Fights for You (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabsaris Attacks (RA) *Warrior’s Spear (RA) *Zalmon (RA) Tin 12 *Convincing Miracle (RA) *Desecrate the Temple (RA) *House in Bethany (RA) *Acts 14:4 (RA) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Pride (RA) *Repentance and Restitution (RA) *The Generous Widow (RA) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Winged Lion (RA) Tin 13 *Gold Shield (RA) *King Hazael (RA) *Proverbs 22:10 (RA) *Micah (RA) *Night Raid (RA) *Obadiah’s Caves (RA) *Swords into Plowshares (RA) *The Strong Force (RA) *Two Bears (RA) *Zechariah (RA) Tin 14 *Abomination of Desolation (RA) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Asher (RA) *Following Demons (RA) *Jacob Buries the Foreign gods (RA) *Levi (RA) *Psalm 35:20 (RA) *Pleading for the City (RA) *Stone Pillar at Bethel (RA) *The Winged Leopard (RA) Tin 15 *Broken Cisterns (RA) *Drawn Out (RA) *Jeroboam’s Idolatry (RA) *King Lemuel (RA) *Jeremiah 3:25 (RA) *Melchizedek (RA) *Testing Solomon’s Wisdom (RA) *The Jeering Youths (RA) *The Throne of David (RA) *Zimri, son of Salu (RA) Tin 16 *Chenaniah (RA) *Cymbals of the Levites (RA) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Jeiel (RA) *Jeremiah 17:9 (RA) *Musicians’ Chambers (RA) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Romans Destroy Jerusalem (RA) *Sing with Stringed Instruments (RA) *The Terrifying Beast (RA) Tin 17 *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Banks of the Nile / Pharaoh’s Court (RA) *Egyptian Horses (RA) *Given Over to Egypt (RA) *Hosea 13:2 (RA) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) *Seraph (RA) *Striking Herod (RA) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *Wickedness Removed (RA) Tin 18 *Alexander (RA) *Capturing Canaan (RA) *Doctrine Like Leaven (RA) *Ehud (RA) *Ehud’s Dagger (RA) *Eli the Priest (RA) *High Priest’s Maid (RA) *Judge’s Seat (RA) *Just a Hireling (RA) *Proverbs 16:28 (RA) Tin 19 *Demonic Blockade (RA) *He is Risen (RA) *Acts 23:8 (RA) *Mary the Mother of James (RA) *No Need for Spices (RA) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Salome (RA) *The Bear (RA) *The Garden Tomb (RA) *Zeresh Advises Haman (RA) Faith of Our Fathers 2 Tin 20 *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Cherubim (FF2) *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Forest Fire (FF2) *Hosea (FF2) *Invoking Terror (FF2) *Iron Pan (FF2) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2) Tin 21 *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Covenant with Death (FF2) *Isaiah (FF2) *Isaiah’s Call (FF2) *Live Coal (FF2) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2) *Razor (FF2) *Seraph with a Live Coal (FF2) *Siegeworks (FF2) Tin 22 *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Forgiveness of Joseph (FF2) *Joseph (FF2) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Rachel (FF2) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) Rock of Ages 2 Tin 23 *Abimelech (RA2) *Angel with the Secret Name (RA2) *Canaan (RA2) *Gibeonite Curse (RA2) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Gibeonite Trickery (RA2) *Jair (RA2) *Samuel (RA2) *Samuel’s Edict (RA2) *The Angel Under the Oak (RA2) Tin 24 *Abigail (RA2) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (RA2) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2) *Defenestrated! (RA2) *Gates of Samaria (RA2) *Jezebel (RA2) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Jehoash (RA2) *Valley of Salt (RA2) Tin 25 *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Bravery of David (RA2) *Foreign Sword (RA2) *Fortify Site (RA2) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Shechem (RA2) *Stone of Thebez (RA2) *The Woman of Thebez (RA2) *Tower of Thebez (RA2) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) I & J Starters I Deck *Achan (I) *Achan’s Sin (I) *Andrew (I) *Angel at Bethesda (I) *Angel of the Lord (I) *Angelic Guidance (I) *Angelic News (I) *Ashtaroth Worship (I) *Authority of Peter (I) *Bad Dealings (I) *Christian Martyr (I) *Delilah (I) *Eaten by Worms (I) *Fishers of Men (I) *Gabriel (I) *Gathering Angel (I) *Glad Tidings (I) *Ishbibenob (I) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (I) *Ishbibenob’s Sword (I) *James (I) *John (I) *Lahmi (I) *Lahmi’s Spear (I) *Legion of Angels (I) *Loaves and Fishes (I) *Miraculous Catch (I) *Nabal (I) *Overwhelming Presence (I) *Peter (I) *Proverbs 10:1 (I) *Proverbs 14:10 (I) *Proverbs 21:16 (I) *Proverbs 21:24 (I) *Psalm 119:176 (I) *Psalm 119:176 (I) *Psalm 68:6 (I) *Raising Lazarus (I) *Saph (I) *Selfish Kinsman (I) *Shaphat (I) *Sin in the Camp (I) *Son of God (I) *Strife (I) *To Each His Own (I) *Walking on Water (I) *Water to Wine (I) *Wickedness of Delilah (I) *Wonderment (I) *You Are the Christ (I) J Deck *Angel of the Lord (J) *Boaz (J) *Christian Martyr (J) *Coliseum Lions (J) *Controlling Demon (J) *Crucify Him! (J) *Devotion of Ruth (J) *Elders of the City (J) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Evil Strength (J) *Family Bond (J) *Fiery Darts (J) *Foul Spirit (J) *Gideon (J) *Gideon’s Call (J) *Gleaning the Fields (J) *Hypocrite’s Proselyte (J) *Jephthah (J) *Kindness of Boaz (J) *Loyalty of Ruth (J) *Luke 13:25 (J) *Luke 15:13 (J) *Luke 15:15-16 (J) *Luke 15:6 (J) *Luke 16:20-21 (J) *Luke 19:10 (J) *Mark 1:40 (J) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Naomi (J) *Persistent Pestering (J) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Possessing Demon (J) *Quirinius (J) *Roman Whip (J) *Ruth (J) *Ruth Meets Boaz (J) *Samson (J) *Samson’s Strength (J) *Shamgar (J) *Shamgar’s Oxgoad (J) *Sing and Praise (J) *Son of God (J) *Sorrow of Mary (J) *Sword of the Lord (J) *The Sword of Gideon (J) *Trumpets and Torches (J) *Twice Afflicted (J) *Unclean Spirit (J) *Vain Philosophy (J) *When Judges Governed (J) Rock of Ages 3 Tin 26 *Ecclesiastes 10:3 (RA3) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Foreign Wives (RA3) *Golden Cherubim (RA3) *Kidron Valley (RA3) *King Abijam (RA3) *Scattered (RA3) *Solomon’s Temple (RA3) *Temple Dedication (RA3) *Temple Priests (RA3)